Nothrimraegath
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Legolas thinks everything has gone back to normal. A year after Ungoliant's defeat, a new evil appears before Aragorn & the Elven prince. Morolas; the exiled eldest son of Thranduil, & Legolas' older brother, returns to settle a score centuries old.
1. The Pressures of a Hero

**Title:** _ "Nothrimraegath"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: ** Book -_ "Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **Angst/Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces! Legede is a character of my own invention however. You may use him, but please ask permission to do so first.

**NOTE:** This story takes place after "_Hiro Hyn Hidh Ab'Wanath_".

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

"I beg of you... stop this. Let her be or you shall kill her!"

A laugh escaped the lips of the dark haired Elf. He smiled at his two captives, a wicked grin that sent a chill down the archer's spine.

"To kill... or not to kill... my only dilemma, it seems." he laughed. "If she dies... you will tear yourself apart inside. If she lives... I will only hurt her again." he reached out one hand, gently cupping the archer's left cheek.

The older Elf ran his thumb across the large purple bruise that marred his captive's face.

"'Tis not an easy choice for me, mell muindor."

Legolas' eyes hardened. "Do not touch her again."

The elder Elf smirked, "You are in no position to give me orders." his gaze lingered on the unconscious form of Legolia. "You have no power against me here, prince." he spat those last words.

"You are wrong, Morolas."

With a laugh, Morolas punched the prince hard. Legolas fell to his knees before his sister. His right arm, having been badly broken, hung limply at his side.

Turning, the older Elf walked towards the stairway. "Be with her while you may. However, if our father does not arrive by the next three sunsets... I will kill her."

"NO!" Legolas shouted, but Morolas was already gone and the door at the end of the steps had closed and locked behind him.

Leaning over Legolia, the prince painfully pulled her against his chest before resting his back on the wall. He cradled the Elfling's head against his neck, stroking her hair gently.

"Ada will not come..." Legolas whispered to the darkness. "This place is unfamiliar to me, and bruised and broken as I am, I cannot hope to save you." the prince said, speaking to his sister, though he knew she would not hear him. "Valar..." Legolas kissed the top of Legolia's head before leaning his cheek against her hair, tears for his sister pooling in his eyes. "I cannot watch you die... not again... not again..."

* * *

**NOTHRIMRAEGATH**

**Sins of the Family**

**

* * *

  
**

_I'm not supposed to be scared of anything._

_But I don't know where I am._

_I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted._

_And nobody understands (how I feel)._

_I'm trying hard to breathe now._

_But there's no air in my lungs._

_There's no one here to talk to._

_When the pain inside is making me numb._

_I try to hold this under control._

_You can't help me, cause no one knows..._

-"Changes" (3 Doors Down)

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**The Pressures of A Hero**

**

* * *

  
**

_I am scared..._

_Afraid that once again my dear sister shall be torn from my grasp once more. Saruman's spell nearly killed her, now one of our own blood thirsts for her death... for my own death... all for something he brought upon himself._

_Morolas..._

_My elder brother of nearly two thousand years..._

_Has gone completely mad._

_Ada told me, when I was but Legolia's age, that Morolas had been sent away, exiled, for the murder of his closest friend. I never hated my brother, on the contrary, I loved him dearly. To me he had been kind and loving, but sometimes strange in his ways._

_Exile, for one of the Firstborn, is perhaps the hardest punishment to ever endure. A lifetime of solitude..._

_Valar, I would dive headfirst into a spider's giant web before facing such a fate._

_In my own mind, though we were forbidden to speak of it at home, I admired Morolas' courage to willingly take that punishment._

_Now, revenge bent, Morolas has returned and demanded his rightful place as the Crown Prince of Mirkwood... as Eryn Lasgalen's King._

_He wishes to kill us all to achieve that goal._

_

* * *

  
_

"Legolas?"

The Elf blinked, turning his head questioningly toward the human who sat nearby.

Aragorn laughed "Something on your mind, mellon nin?"

"I..." the prince stopped, thinking about his next words. "I have never noticed it before."

With confusion evident in his tone, the King of Gondor smiled. "Noticed what?"

"The people... Well no, not them actually, but..."

"Is something wrong, Legolas?"

The Elf shook his head. "I am known everywhere."

Aragorn tried to hide his laughter, though failed miserably.

Giving him a look of annoyance, the prince continued. "I... The tales, Estel... I feel as if the people all around Minas Tirith, know me better than I know myself sometimes..."

The king stood, pacing in front of a grand fireplace. "Of course they do, mellon nin. You are one of the Nine Walkers. The tale will last well past my own years in this world, and even the years of my grandchildren." Aragorn smiled, "And it will never even fade in your own lifetime, Legolas. You will have to get used to it, sooner or later."

Legolas glanced at him, "A little soon to be thinking about grandchildren with Eldarion just reaching his first year."

"I am only saying that what we did, as awful as the memories will be, not only changed the world but saved it as well." Aragorn smiled, "Songs and tales will be woven and spun about the Fellowship for generations to come, Legolas."

"Iston..." the prince replied, walking to the balcony and leaning against the railing.

"So you feel overwhelmed?"

Legolas nodded, closing his eyes as he did so and letting the chill autumn wind blow through his unbraided hair. The Prince of Eryn Lasgalen had not engaged in battle since the ending of the war, well, not true, there had been a small issue in Mirkwood and the repercussions of it had found him in Gondor as well. Aside from that however, life had been rather quite. Since those times, the prince had found no need for the braids of an Elven warrior. In fact, ever since the day of Aragorn's coronation, Legolas had been determined to let his hair flow freely about himself. Of course he had to break that vow for a short time when he returned home. The kingdom of the Elvenking had been under attack and, for a few months afterward, the archer and ranger had been cleaning up the ensuing catastrophe.

Cleaning up and healing… the latter of which proved to take far longer than the Elf would have liked.

Now however, with such a long spell of peace, his braids where a thing of the past. The life of a warrior, no matter how thrilling or exciting it had been, was behind him now.

"It is strange to me..." Legolas pondered with a smile, "I have never pictured myself the hero."

Aragorn laughed once more as he set the goblet in his hand upon the mantel. "Not even with Legolia looking up to your every move?"

"That is different."

"Is it?" the man asked. "Just think of everyone in such a light. You know better than anyone that I never wished for personal gain through this battle."

"Well... Ummmm... That is not exactly true, Estel. Did Elrond not say that you had to become the King of Gondor and Arnor to marry Arwen?" the Elf replied with a smirk, risking a sideways glance at his friend.

Aragorn was stunned for a moment, "Well, yes... But... No, not that type of personal gain. That is not what I meant."

"Is it?"

The king sighed, "Now you are turning my own words against me."

With a laugh, Legolas sat atop the raining, "But of course!"

"Look, Legolas. I meant personal gain as in... As in becoming a hero to the people. I did not set out to do anything beyond my own destiny. I was meant to be the king, I have seen that for a long time, though I was always reluctant to admit it. However, I never knew that being king would bring with it so many people who were, and still are, grateful for what we did. Not just grateful to me, but to all of us."

The Elf nodded slowly, letting his friend's words sink in. "They are grateful for their freedom from Sauron's darkness."

"Exactly." Aragorn replied, "Put yourself in their boots, mellon nin. Would you not wish to immortalize the names of those who destroyed the Dark Lord in songs and in tales? Would you not extend that honour to any who fought in that bloody battle? Children I have spoken to myself, will proudly tell me that their fathers and brothers, grandfathers and uncles and cousins, that they all fought and died bravely to save this world." Aragorn watched the flames of the fire, the light reflected in his silver eyes. "The race of men is full of pride, both good and bad. They take pride in you too, Legolas... Though you may not see it that way."

"Humans... So strange..."

The king glanced at his friend, only to laugh at the twinkle of mirth in the Elf's eyes.

"But I suppose I can tolerate it." Legolas replied, looking out over the city once more. "For the time being..." he added with a smirk.

Aragorn smiled, "Has there been word from your sister?"

"Yes..." the prince replied, his eyes scanning the horizon beyond the walls of Minas Tirith. "She and Legede should arrive today." he smiled, "It will be good to see her again and I look forward to her first glimpse of Ithilien." Turning back to the king, the Elf's eyes lit up as he leaned his back against the railing. "We have almost finished this year's winter preparations."

"I do not need you here to keep me company, Legolas."

The prince laughed, "Nonsense, Estel! Lady Arwen and Eldarion are on their trip to visit Faramir and Lady Eowyn, and you, mellon nin, are cooped up in this huge palace all by your lonesome." he smirked. "Someone must keep you out of mischief."

Shaking his head, the King of Gondor turned to his friend. "Oh no... No. No. No. You, Legolas... You get me into trouble. It is not the other way around."

"Not true!" the Elf protested.

"Hmmm... Let me think, mellon nin. I remember a certain hunting trip on my twentieth birthday. That mountain journey caused quite a problem. That time the cave we were exploring fell in on us, and the trip to the Dead Marshes with Legede. There was also the war in Mirkwood... Your doing, and the ensuing battle with Ungoliant... Your fault. Not to mention various other escapades along the way."

Legolas frowned, "Ungoliant was not my fault... That one was simply fate." he smirked. "And what about your brother's sworn oaths of revenge for some bad wine? Or the trouble we found at Amon Sul? What about all the other times when..."

"Need I remind you of Bree, Legolas?"

The prince held up his hands, "Okay... That one was my fault. So we both have gotten into our own share of troubles."

"Agreed."

"And at least we can safely say that nothing bad has happened for about a year."

However, as if on cue... Disaster suddenly struck.

"ARAGORN!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Elvish Words to Know:**

Mell muindor = Dear brother  
Mellon nin = My friend  
Iston = I know

* * *

**Author Notes:**

- The song used is by 3 Doors Down and called "Changes". It's actually my favorite of their songs to be honest.  
- Reviews are always loved and appreciated!  
- Also, I don't remember how I made the title. "Nothrim" is "Family" and technically "u-garth" is the singular version of "Sin" ("u-gerth" is plural)... but, try as I might, I couldn't figure out how I did it to begin with. However, I didn't change the title cause I liked it just too much.

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

"Legolas... I really don't feel like doing this." Nil yawned, looking at the computer screen.  
"But 'Muse Moments' is a staple of your LOTR stories, Nil. They have to continue." the prince replied, watching her from where he sat on the desk.  
She shook her head, "I know, but I'm sleepy and I want a shower and my brain is dead from working on that "Moon Child" story today."  
"Well..." the Elf stretched his arms before jumping off the desk. "Go get a shower after you post this up. I'll make sure Mokona doesn't disturb you."  
"Really?" Nil asked with a raised eyebrow, "Are you going to put her to bed?"  
"No. Just entertain her."  
Yawning, Nil nodded, "Alright then."  
Once Nil was gone, Legolas picked up the tiny black puppy. "Okay Mokona... time to teach you to be even more troublesome than usual."


	2. An Assassination Attempt or A Warning?

**Title:** _ "Nothrimraegath"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: ** Book -_ "Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **Angst/Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces! Legede, Galenion, Morolas, and Legolia are all characters of my own invention however. You may use them, but please ask permission to do so first.

**NOTE:** This story takes place after "_Hiro Hyn Hidh Ab'Wanath_".

* * *

**NOTHRIMRAEGATH**

**Sins of the Family**

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Assassination Attempt or A Warning?**

* * *

_I do not even know if we are in Gondor any longer. It is almost as if we have dropped off the face of the world altogether. This has to be where Morolas has lived out his exile. It must be where he has gathered his strength..._

_And where he plans to kill us._

* * *

Morolas sat on the steps leading into the dungeon. An older part of the tower he now occupied, this flight of stairs would take him to where his two captives were being held. He smiled as he watched the display far below him.

The Prince of Mirkwood was holding his sister protectively to him.

'_This is quite a pathetic sight to see,'_ the evil Elf thought. _'A warrior of Mirkwood, and noble prince at that, reduced to nothing but a hostage to be used at my leisure.'_ He entertained the thought of just killing him outright, but it was quite gratifying to simply torment his sibling.

"Faeg tithen greenleaf..." ~*[Poor little greenleaf...]*~ Morolas whispered, letting his voice rise just enough for Legolas' hearing to pick up. "Erui... Naud... Grogapant..." ~*[Alone... bound... terror filled...]*~

Slowly, Morolas descended down the steps, his cloak trailing lightly behind him. He smiled. At one point in his life, Legolas had meant everything to him. He had loved his younger brother more than life itself. But those days were gone and nearly forgotten.

"Le pena i u-garo estel..." ~*[You are one who does not hold hope...]*~

Legolas glared at his brother. "U-thinna estel." ~*[Hope does not fade.]*~ He said, keeping his left arm protectively around Legolia and holding her against him.

"Well... It will all be over soon anyway, mell muindor nin." ~*[My dear brother]*~ Morolas replied, absently drawing a dagger from the folds of his cloak. "Soon hope will do you no good."

The prince's eyes widened as he saw the weapon. Quickly, his gaze flew up to meet that of his brother. "Morolas... please... leave Legolia alone. Kill me, not her!"

A smile formed on the elder Elf's face, "I will kill you both, Legolas. You know that I shall not play favorites."

"But she was not even born then!" Legolas cried, anger driving his words. "She does not even know who you are!"

Morolas' blue eyes, so much like his brother's, flashed dangerously. "That does not matter to me. She is our father's daughter... this is all that I care about."

"Ada did not want you exiled, Morolas." Legolas started, trying to reason with his brother, "He never believed that you killed Enriel. Never have I seen him weep as that day when..." but before Legolas could finish his sentence, the elder Elf punched him hard across the face.

The prince's one handed grip on his sister slipped as he toppled onto the cold stone. Blood ran freely from his nose as he struggled to sit up once more. A soft moan escaped Legolia as she hit the ground a few feet away, but she did not awaken. Before Legolas could get to his sister however, Morolas grabbed him by his neck, pulling him upright. The two brothers were but inches from one another as the elder spoke.

"Say another word and I will slit her throat right now." Morolas whispered angrily, shoving his brother from his grasp.

Legolas fell back against the wall and took a deep breath as air entered his lungs again.

"I did not come for her anyway." the Elf smirked, watching his sibling closely, "I came to play with you, mell muindor." ~*[Dear brother.]*~

Eyes narrowed in hatred, Legolas could do nothing as his brother's iron grip suddenly slammed him against the stone and the dagger pierced his flesh.

* * *

"Go!"

With a quick glance behind him, Legolas leapt out onto the balcony railing, immediately scanning the nearest rooftops.

Aragorn meanwhile, lowered himself down into one of the room's chairs. With a grimace of pain, he clutched his right shoulder tightly. There, just below his collar bone, was an arrow with feather fletching. The ranger leaned back, his eyes closed as he waited for the return of his friend.

Moments later, Legolas rushed back into the room, concern written on his features.

"Estel..." the Elf whispered, his hand absently moving toward the arrow.

He recoiled quickly however, as he noticed the arrow's fletching design.

Looking up, his eyes locked with the kings, "I have to get the arrow out."

Aragorn nodded and leaned forward slightly.

"From the design, it is of Elven make." Legolas said with a hint of confusion in his voice, "But that would mean it did not quite pierce your back."

The human drew in a shaky breath, "Push it through, then."

Legolas closed his eyes for a moment before quickly undoing the ties of his friend's light shirt. "Your shirt needs to come off." he said, pulling Aragorn's left arm through the sleeve then tucking the fabric behind him. With the man's back exposed, Legolas placed his hand just under where he believed the arrow would appear.

"Ready?" the Elf asked, grasping the arrow in one hand.

Aragorn nodded, drawing a deep breath for what he knew was to come.

Quickly, Legolas shoved the arrow farther into the human's shoulder. The pointed tip broke through Aragorn's back just as a suppressed cry tore itself from the man's throat and the prince quickly broke the arrow before pulling it out completely. Then, with his own hand covered in Aragorn's blood, Legolas placed the shirt back over the wound to try and staunch the bleeding.

At the king's shout, a guard entered, worried about his lord's well being.

"Fetch a healer." Legolas told the stunned man, who quickly left to do as the Elf had ordered.

"Legolas..." Aragorn said quietly, his head resting on the prince's shoulder as he struggled for control of his pain. "Did you see the attacker?"

The Elf shook his head, "Nay... Whoever it was though, is quite the skilled bowman. Only an expert archer could aim so well from the safety of the city below."

Putting pressure on the wound, Legolas helped the king to sit back. A sharp intake of breath from Aragorn signaled that the motion had been more painful than the Elf had intended.

"I am sorry" Legolas apologized.

With a sigh, the human smiled. "It is alright."

Suddenly however, the prince's gaze was locked with the arrow that lay on the floor near his hand. He picked it up, studying the arrowhead with puzzlement.

"What?" Aragorn asked, watching his friend closely.

Legolas shook his head, "It is Elven... but why? Why would an Elf wish to..." but the prince's voice stopped suddenly as a look of disbelief crossed his features.

Confused, the king picked the arrowhead up from his friend's hand, looking at it as well. "Elven script. Sindarin." he pointed out. "Legolas... your name..."

The prince closed his eyes, knowing that Aragorn had read it just the same as he.

"Caun o Taur e-Ndaedelos"

Legolas stood, pacing to the other side of the room. His arms crossed across his chest. He walked back and forth for a few moments before his eyes were caught by the gaze of the King of Gondor.

"Caun o Taur e-Ndaedelos... Prince of Mirkwood..." Aragorn stated, "The arrow was intended for you."

The Elf was silent for a long time before he looked away, back out to the lands beyond the balcony. "Perhaps..." With that, he turned and started to walk past the man's chair and toward the door.

"Legolas, wait!"

"Stay here, Estel. A healer should be here soon."

Aragorn's left hand shot out, though it made him grimace in pain to move so quickly, and grasped the Elf's upper arm, halting and turning him around. "Perhaps?! That is your answer?!"

Legolas looked away from his friend's gaze for a few moments. "I... I do not know... It may have been intended for me, but... But I do not know." his eyes locked with those of the king. "It was either meant to take my life, or to send me a message."

Startled that someone would take such measures to grab the Elf's attention, Aragorn's hand slipped from the archer's arm and the prince turned away.

"I am going to alert your palace guard." Legolas replied, continuing toward the door, "Then I must send word to my father."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Elvish Words to Know:**

Ada = Father

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

- I'm working on finishing chapter 3 right now... it's actually almost done so expect it up soon.

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

"It's cold outside..."  
Legolas smiled, "That is because it is winter."  
"Still cold... I wish it'd snow or something instead of just be drizzly and cold..."  
The Elf picked up a cup of hot tea. "Be happy you are not Estel this day then."  
"Why?" Nil asked, a bit confused by this. "Wait... come to think of it where IS Aragorn?"  
For a moment, the prince said nothing, then he laughed. "Camping."  
"WHAT?! WHY?!"  
"He told me last week that he wanted to get in touch with his Ranger roots once more... so he is camping... with Paris."  
Nil rolled her eyes. "That explains the peace and quiet. Also explains why my coat is gone."  
Laughing once more, Legolas smirked, "Well... Paris did always fancy your purple coat..."


	3. Thranduil's Suspicions

**Title:** _ "Nothrimraegath"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: ** Book -_ "Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **Angst/Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces! Legede, Galenion, Morolas, and Legolia are all characters of my own invention however. You may use them, but please ask permission to do so first.

**NOTE:** This story takes place after "_Hiro Hyn Hidh Ab'Wanath_".

* * *

**NOTHRIMRAEGATH**

**Sins of the Family**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Thranduil's Suspicions**

* * *

_I can not understand my brother. There are things which he does that baffle me and I fear that he may be truly beyond the influence of anything I might ever say._

_It is sad to think that Morolas has fallen so far..._

_I try to remember the way my brother was before. If only things could have turned out differently, perhaps Morolas would not hate Ada..._

_Perhaps none of this horrible nightmare, would have happened..._

* * *

"Legolas!"

A smirk appeared on Morolas' face as he turned to the young Elfling.

"So... you are awake once more." he whispered, sheathing his dagger and letting the prince fall from his grasp.

Legolas hit the stone floor hard, a muffled cry escaping him. Blood splattered and pooled beneath him as his wounds were forced into the ground under his weight. The archer tried to move, but found his body so weak he could hardly lift a finger. Yet his eyes, blue orbs the color of the deepest sea, locked onto those of his sister.

"What did you do?!" Legolia cried, trying to scramble to her brother's aid.

Morolas picked her up in one hand, tightening his grip on the Elfling's throat. Even kicking and struggling did nothing against the elder Elf.

The prince's eyes softened. He could not bear to see such torment and, because of that, he knew he would do anything to stop his brother.

"Please..." Legolas pleaded, weakly grasping Morolas' ankle. "Please stop..."

With a laugh, Morolas released his grip and Legolia landed on the floor. She immediately rushed to her brother's side, grasping his forearm in her hands.

"Muindor..." she whispered.

Legolas smiled slightly, but movement from above caused him to turn his attention elsewhere.

Morolas was walking toward the stairs.

"Ah... it is so nice to hear you beg, muindor nin. Your pleading has worked... for now. I shall leave you two in peace for a time. Much must be done in preparation for Ada's arrival." he said with a smile. "I hope I have not scarred you... too much, mell muindor nin."

With that, the elder Elf was gone.

Legolas moaned and turned onto his back. His sister gasped as she saw the cuts and scrapes which now marred his fair skin. The prince's tunic was tattered and torn and soaked in his own blood. Tears welled in the young Elf's eyes as she hugged her brother's arm against her.

"What did we do?" Legolia asked, as if all of this were a punishment for some misdeed.

Legolas closed his eyes, letting one of his sister's hands slip into his own. "We did nothing..." he replied with an exhausted sigh. "Morolas seeks revenge for something that could not have been prevented. He is our brother, Legolia. An exile from far before you were ever born. He was kind and gentle once... But not anymore. Now he is just a murderer and a coward who deserves a fate worse than the one given to him."

The young Elf sat silent for a long while before finally speaking once more. "Was he like you?"

Legolas looked at his sister, "Me?"

"Was he kind and gentle... like you?"

"Of course but..."

Her eyes widened, "You cannot become like him, Muindor!"

Realization hit the prince as he pulled Legolia down, hugging her against him. "Shhh... No. I would never, ever, harm you. I would die before I saw anything happen to you, I swear it. By my life or death, I shall protect you always and love you for eternity."

She smiled, hugging Legolas' neck as she leaned against him. "He hurt you..."

Legolas nodded, "Aye. He did... But he shall feel far worse when Ada comes for us."

"He will not come."

The prince closed his eyes, unable to stop the lie slipping from parched lips, "We cannot give up hope, tithen pen."

* * *

"It is too late then?"

Sighing, Legolas placed a hand on the mantle. Before him a large fire burned in the hearth of Aragorn's own Hall of Fire. It resembled closely the place of like name from Imladris, but there was something different... something off. Perhaps it was the decor? Black and white with none of the warm colors of autumn. Yes... maybe that was why the room felt so cold.

"Legolia is already expected in the city. My father thinks it best to let her arrive so she may have the full protection of Gondor." the prince spoke, blue eyes fixed on the flames within the hearth. "He... well he actually tossed the arrow which pierced you into the fire. I fear he keeps something from me." turning suddenly however, Legolas smiled. "Though Legede departed yesterday to meet her, I will go out tomorrow with my father's contingent from Eryn Lasgalen. She should be passing by Cair Andros by the time I reach her, and I plan to meet her there. Do I have leave to house my people on the island?"

Aragorn smiled slightly, "Of course, mellon nin. But is it wise to leave the city? The arrow was..."

"Intended for me, yes. But obviously the city is just as unsafe for me as the wild. I will have a force of a dozen Elves and Legolia rides with an equally powerful escort. I wish to see my sister safely to your halls." Legolas replied as he walked forward.

Lithe fingers reached out, gently tracing over Elessar's wounded shoulder, feeling the bandages beneath the man's shirt. A wound intended for the prince. A hurt that luckily was able to be mended.

Blue eyes flickered up to meet grey. "I should have been the one injured, and likely would have been had I not shifted my stance. Instead, you were wounded in my place. Rest easy, Estel..." Legolas smiled at the man. "I will certainly try my best to not bring chaos down upon your halls... again."

* * *

Thranduil sat alone in one of the grand residences of Elessar's palace. These rooms, given to dignitaries from all across Middle-earth, were as comfortable as his own halls in the north. But the Elvenking could find no comfort this night.

Words had been brought to him by Legolas... words on the head of an Elven arrow... in a script that was so very familiar to the king even now. It was akin to the prince's own hand... the way they flowed yet held a distinct sharpness to them like the blade of a knife. Warrior's handwriting... not the beautiful pen of a scribe, but lovely enough to pass for good penmanship in the Elvenking's halls. His own writing was not so unlike it...

But a distinct curve... a slight variation that those within the line of Oropher had always written with... seemingly passed down from one generation to the next.

Ai! Thranduil had seen this hand before, had read the scribblings of an Elfling and the thoughts of a prince...

A first prince...

An exiled prince...

If Legolas had noticed it, the archer had never shown a single sign that he knew who the wielder of this arrow had been. A foe that could not be fought, not by king nor prince... for the slaying of kin... was a nasty business best left, in Thranduil's opinion, to the Noldor of old.

He had not executed Morolas for his crimes nor his betrayal... because he could not issue the command for his own son's death.

Sighing, the Elvenking watched as the last visible tips of an arrow turned to ash in the flames of the fireplace. Morolas had been a kind and gentle soul once. Why would he desire to harm the Elfling that he had tried to save from their own wrathful uncle so many years ago?

"If he holds any ill will... let it be directed at me." Thranduil whispered to the silence around him. A soft pray to Eru himself. "Spare my children the bitter sting of betrayal... for they have wronged no one."

Something within the Elvenking's heart felt that there was a darkness approaching that he could not ignore... and that soon, his family would break upon the rocks of the ever moving current of time.

* * *

"Do you love me, tithen muindor?"

Legolas, wrapped in his brother's dark cloak, smiled up at the taller Elf and nodded as he tugged on a few wayward strands of the crowned prince's dark braided hair.

"And will you do as I say?" Morolas asked, his blue gaze fixed on the tiny prince that was held securely in the elder Elf's arms. "Will you stay where I tell you?"

Legolas' eyes narrowed slightly, confusion set in his young features. "You won't stay with me?"

Pushing open a large metal-wrought door, the elder Elf shook his head. "Forgive me, tithen pen, but I can not. But..." walking up to one of the large cells within the Elvenking's dungeon, he set his brother down, putting his hands on the child's shoulders. "You will be safe here, tithen muindor. There is naught to fear. But you must stay hidden. Something bad is about to happen, Legolas. I do not wish to see you hurt. I... Forgive me..."

Strangely, the Elfling smiled and put one small hand to his brother's cheek. "Ú-moe edaved." the tiny prince replied, his blue eyes suddenly very sad. "You'll come back for me... won't you, Morolas? You won't leave me alone too long?" ~{[ There is nothing to forgive. ]}~

Arms suddenly enveloped the child as the crowned prince hugged his sibling dearly to him. "Of course I will." he lied, tears falling unbidden down his cheeks. "I love you, Legolas... of course I will return." He took a few moments to compose himself before pushing the Elfling back at arm's length. "Now go. Hide in this cell here, beneath the straw and the blankets and whatever you hear, please... do not leave this place until I come for you. Think you can do that for me, pine-nut?" Morolas spoke with a smile.

Twirling around, Legolas squeezed his small body between the bars of the cell and within moments had quite literally made a burrow to crawl into, hidden in shadow in the cell's far corner, his form disappearing into the darkness.

By the time the princeling had turned around in his dug out hole, Morolas was gone.

* * *

Why had he dreamt of such a dark time?

Full of fear... full of doubt and uncertainty... of betrayal...

Blue eyes shone in the darkness as Legolas stared up at the stars over Gondor, seeking out the comfort of their shine in the deepest watch of the night.

His dear brother...

Aragorn had once told the prince that he should have been angry at Morolas for leaving him in Mirkwood's dungeon. After all, it had taken nearly a week before anyone found him. Starved, dehydrated, his voice incapable of further screams... Legolas had very nearly died, his small fingers bruised and bloody from trying to pry open the dungeon's great door. The first few days yes, the prince had remained where Morolas had asked. But by the third day, the Elfling was becoming hungry and thirsty and the darkness of the dungeon was beginning to take it's hold for the torch had burned itself out after the first day. Perhaps Estel was right and Legolas should have hatred his brother... but Morolas had saved him from Galenion's onslaught and not everyone in the palace had been spared during his uncle's revolt.

Sighing, the archer leaned upon the balcony, his face uplifted still as a quick breeze rushed through the night air, stirring his hair out behind him.

Perhaps it had been Morolas' example that drove Legolas' heart to protect those smaller than himself, like the Hobbits? Like his own dear little sister?

His sister who was even now riding toward the great city of men...

Dawn could not come soon enough for Legolas.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Elvish Words to Know:**

Tithen pen = Little one  
Muindor = Brother  
Muindor nin = My brother  
Mell muindor nin = My dear brother  
Mellon nin = My friend  
Tithen muindor = Little brother  
Ada = Father

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

- The part about Aragorn thinking Legolas should have been angry at Morolas comes from the one-shot story "_There Is Naught to Fear_" wherein he told Estel about what happened in the dungeon while they were exploring a cavern in search of a tome for Elrond. The story about that cave is then told to the Hobbits while they are resting in Moria.

- Finished this quicker than I thought. Can you believe I've updated 2 stories and put up a prologue for a 3rd all in the same day? I'm either insane or bored...

- There is a sequel to this story called "___Seregbrûn_" but right now it is only a prologue because I don't want to spoil what happens here, hehe. So expect this story to perhaps be my most heavily updated story right now.

- Let me know if you notice any writing style changes between the first part of the story with Morolas, and the rest of the story. The first part was written a while ago and I think my style has changed since then. I am hoping that it's improved...

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

"Okay so I've written two Muse Moments in the last 24 hours and this is the third. I'm running out of things to talk about..." Nil says, glancing over her shoulder at Legolas. "By the way, have you seen Aragorn?"  
The prince shakes his head. "Not since you threatened him earlier. Brego is gone too so..."  
Sighing, the woman keeps on typing. "Well, at least Paris is all well and good and asleep on the chaise... course he's curled in a blanket and sneezing, no thanks to the ranger." she rolls her eyes. "Where do you think Aragorn went anyway?"  
Legolas shrugs his shoulders before both of them hear the sound of horse hooves outside.  
Three... distinctly different sets of hooves...  
Glancing out the window, Nil pales.  
"Man cenich?" the prince asks, coming to the window. Suddenly all becomes clear and Legolas smiles, his blue gaze focus on the woman. "You... are certainly in trouble now..."  
Nil dives under the bed, leaving her laptop forgotten. "HIDE ME FROM THE TWINS!"


	4. From Out of Nindalf They Came

**Title:** _ "Nothrimraegath"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: ** Book -_ "Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **Angst/Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces! Legede, Galenion, Morolas, and Legolia are all characters of my own invention however. You may use them, but please ask permission to do so first.

**NOTE:** This story takes place after "_Hiro Hyn Hidh Ab'Wanath_".

* * *

**NOTHRIMRAEGATH**

**Sins of the Family**

* * *

**Chapter ****4****: From Out of Nindalf They Came  
**

* * *

_I was but a child then... when my brother still lived amongst his kin in the darkening Greenwood. Mirkwood, it had already been named, and rightly so. From without, a shadow and an evil lurked in it's southern borders, and the spiders grew in number and in ferocity, their hunger never quenched, their lust for the light never abated. And from within, things were in motion that I, as a young Elfling, could never have predicted nor stopped. The shadow in our own kingdom, our very halls, grew and feasted and drew others of like mind to it, until one fateful day my family was savagely set upon by it's very kin. I survived, by the grace of the Valar and by the gentle hands of my dear brother.  
Why then... does he torment me so? If he loved me when I was but a child... what has changed him? Do I so closely resemble our father, that he can not see the little brother standing before his blade even now?_

* * *

"He will not hand over the kingdom to you."

Morolas smirked, his eyes shimmering in the dying light of the torch which he held. The Elf sat atop the steps of his crudely fashioned dungeon, watching his captives, twirling a dagger stained with Elven blood idly.

Before him, blocking his path to the Elfling beyond as best he could, Legolas knelt at the very bottom step of the steep staircase. His blue gaze was focused on his elder brother, but he made no move to strike. Sometime during the night the bleeding of his wound had stopped and he had done what he could to field dress the injury. But even the archer knew that he would need a healer before too long, least the wound fester. Thankfully it was not too deep and had missed anything vital... though the prince supposed that had been Morolas' intention all along. To cause pain... not death... not yet anyway.

"Why would I want a kingdom?" the dark haired Elf asked, tapping the hilt of his dagger upon the stone steps. "This is about revenge, mell muindor. Nothing more. Nothing less. As you can see... I already hold my own keep with my own soldiers to defend it. The Mirkwood means nothing to me. The crown means nothing. You... mean noth..."

"Do not say it." Legolas whispered, placing a hand upon the step to keep himself upright as grief gripped his heart. "You are my brother. I love you. Even seeing what you have done... I still love you."

With a wicked smirk, Morolas flicked his hand, throwing his small dagger with great precision. It pierced through the flesh of the prince's own hand. The pain brought Legolas down and with his right arm useless, he could not draw the dagger out. But the archer issued no cry of pain and his gaze did not leave the elder Elf before him.

Teeth clenched together, the prince spoke once more. "I love you, Morolas. When you were gone... I did not understand. All I knew was a life with you there, by my side. I remember when I would wake you up in the early morning hours, before ada and naneth were even roused from slumber. We would walk the halls together. I came to you in the middle of the night when I was frightened. I told you all of my secrets and we laughed together and played together... and then you were gone. Did our love mean so little, Morolas? Did I mean so little to you?"

The smirk never left the dark haired Elf's face and he stood, descending the steps before sitting just in front of his little brother. One booted foot pushed itself up against the archer's broken arm, applying pressure until a soft cry fell unbidden from the prince's lips. Morolas then reached his fingers out, jerking the dagger from Legolas' hand, and running it's blade gently over the bruise that marred the archer's fair face.

Disgusted by the scent of his own blood, the blond Elf closed his eyes, looking away from the other. "Why then did you save me, muindor? Why did you risk everything... to spare my life if you are only to take it in the end?"

Dark eyes gazed over at the unconscious Elfling across the room. "In truth... I intend to kill the child before I kill you." Morolas spoke softly so that only Legolas could hear. "You protect her, just as I protected you. I died that day. Morolas ceased to exist. So too, will you see that which you failed to protect fall."

"But I did not die!" Legolas shouted, looking back to his brother urgently. "I am here, with you, alive. You protected me from our uncle, muindor!"

Those dark eyes focused back on the prince and Morolas reached out his hand in anger, grabbing the archer's chin and forcing his head up. "Thranduil exiled me. He refused to listen to me as I tried to tell him where you were. That you were safe. Alive. But all he saw was a son's betrayal and a little lost Elfling whom Galenion had claimed he slew during the night. I had given to our uncle one of your nightshirts, ripped and soaked in the blood of a guard loyal to the Elvenking in order to slate Galenion's lust for your innocent life. And so, before our revolt was quelled, he presented it before our father, telling him that your body had been burnt with the others we had killed that day. After we were caught I tried to tell him where you were... and Thranduil thought me a liar who bargained for his own hide and cared nothing for the lost Elfling. He believed his traitorous brother's lies instead of the truth from his own son! If the Elvenking wished to lose you to death so badly... then I shall be more than happy to grant him that wish upon his arrival. He will loose all he loves... and in the end... he will not sail from this world... No... He will be mine in the end to do with as I see fit. Our father, Legolas, will know the pain he has caused. He will know the madness of one who looses everything. And he will beg me for death before the end."

* * *

Laughing, Legede glanced down to the Elfling who rode before him. "I am glad that I found your company last night, arasell. Your father will be most pleased to see you again. I fear he felt you were left too long alone in the kingdom."

"I have never been beyond Eryn Lasgalen's boarders." the girl said with a smile. "I wanted to see the places that my brother told me stories about. I got to see Lorien, Legede!"

The white haired elf smiled in return, "And was it beautiful? Long has it been since I have seen it."

Nodding, the child began to explain everything she had seen beneath that land's trees. She talked about the mellyrn with their leaves of gold and about the Lord and Lady, who had only returned from their journey to Minas Tirith but a few days before Legolia's escort had arrived.

As the Elfling talked however, a shadow grew in the captain's heart and his blue gaze glanced about. A quick nod from him sent one of the escort off ahead of them to act as a scout. Something was amiss on the road to Cair Andros... a change in the very air... a warning borne to them on the wind...

And then it happened.

At first the attack seemed rather routine and Legede thought nothing more than that they were set upon by a lingering force of Orc rabble. But it was not the speech of Orcs that he heard over the din of firing arrows.

It was the speech of Men... of Men not of the West.

"Easterlings!" one of the Elven escort shouted, just before an arrow found his breast and threw him from his horse.

Glancing to the child in his charge, Legede urged his mount onward, away from the attack. It pained him... to leave his own soldiers to fend for themselves... but the princess needed to be kept safe. One of the Elves followed however, both horses racing over the land between the rivers of the Onodló, making for the Gondorian fortress of Cair Andros.

"They seem to have come from the Nindalf, Captain." the archer at Legede's side spoke quickly. "Foul servants of Morgoth..."  
The white haired Elf kept one arm protectively around Legolia as they rode swiftly, the sounds of pursuit reaching his keen ears. "This area is under the protection of King Elessar. To think such filth still walked these lands... I must make haste to Minas Tirith. Can you stall them, if but for a time?"  
"I will do what I can." the archer replied, swerving his mount and urging the horse to stop. Arrow was fitted to the string and the last thing Legede saw of the Elf, was of him firing at their foes.

Legolia gripped tight to the horse's mane, for true to fashion they rode with no saddle nor bridle. "They are drawing near..." the Elfling spoke, fear evident in her small voice.

But Legede shook his head, "I shall not abandon you, arasell. You will make it safely to your father's side. By my life or death. I swear it." the captain spoke softly, the sound of hooves behind growing.

But it was not from behind that the Elf needed to fear.

Before them stood a cloaked figure, bow drawn, arrow strung. In the seconds that passed, Legede knew he could do nothing to dodge this man and instead he moved his body upon the horse, covering his young charge. The arrow rang true, knocking the captain from his mount. Legolia screamed, jumping from the horse, her small feet carrying her swiftly to the fallen Elf.

"Drego!" Legede shouted at the Elfling before a booted foot found his chest and knocked him onto his back.

The sharp point of a sword came down then, resting itself just under the captain's chin, nestled against his exposed throat. The rough hands of men grabbed the Elfling, their hold tight.

Blue eyes looked up at the hidden face of their attacker, of the one who shot the arrow. "Let her go!" Legede shouted in the common tongue. "She is but a child! Release her!"

Laughter drifted down to the captain's ears. "Aye... that she is." The figure glanced to his men. "Take her with us. Kill all the others, except... this one..." once more the archer's attention was on Legede and for a time, he simply stared down into the Elf's face. "To think... that the brother of Limmerilin, the wife of Findecano Seregorn and mother of Enriel... to think that her brother still holds the title of Captain of my father's army..." At the look of understanding in the white haired Elf's eyes, the archer removed his hood and the black scarf about his nose and mouth.

Pointed ears stuck out from long dark hair as the tip of the Man's... no... the Elf's blade, pressed harder against the captain's neck. "It has been a long time... Legede Rumilion."

"Morolas..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Elvish Words to Know:**

Mell muindor = Dear brother  
Muindor = Brother  
Ada = Father  
Naneth = Mother  
Arasell = Princess  
Drego = Flee

* * *

**Note On Elvish:**

- There is no Sindarin word for "Princess" but since Legolia is obviously a princess... I needed a word. What I did was simply combine "Ara" which means "High/Noble/Royal" with "Sell" which means "Daughter or Girl/Maid/Child". I figured "Sell" would work doubly well since Legolia is, in fact, a child as well. It was suggested on the Yahoo Group board, 'elfling' that one could use the Quenyan word "Aranel" and while it seems there that it is a consensus that such a word would work well in the phonology of both languages, I kind of liked the suggestion of using "Arassel" better. However, I didn't like how the word was put together as a double S instead of a double L so I ended up using "Arasell" instead and thus translated it above as "Princess" rather than "Royal Daughter".

- "Limmerilin" is a blend of "Lind" (Tune) and "Merilin" (Nightingale) and obviously she has taken her husband's last name of "Seregorn" and thus her last name wasn't mentioned.  
- "Findecano Seregorn" is the first and last name (much like how Legede's last name is Rumilion). "Findecano" is a blend of "Find" (Hair), "Dae" (Shadow), and "Con" (Valor). Like in Legolas' name, the "A" in "Dae" is not shown in the spelling. The "O" at the end of "Cano" is an imperative O and the "A" in "Cano" is mutated from the "O" in "Con". "Seregorn" is a blend of "Sereg" (Blood) and "Orn" (Tree)..

- "Enriel" is a name that I made up a really long time ago and thus really don't remember HOW it came about. Later I had changed his name to "Findaroto" but because "Enriel" is already an established name from earlier in the story, then I knew I needed to keep the name "Enriel". I believe is a blend of "In" (Year), "Ri" (Garland), and "El" (Star). The beginning "I" is obviously mutated into an "E" and thus reads "Enriel".

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So the plot thickens a bit. There is mention again of this Enriel... though the mention is closer to the vest where Legede is concerned since, obviously, Enriel was his nephew. Will I kill Legede? -shrugs- Someone needs to be the bearer of bad news...

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

"Really guys... I had nothing to do with..." Nil is backing up from a very angry looking pair of twins.  
"You threatened Estel." Elladan says.  
Elrohir nods. "No one threatens our little brother."  
Laughing, Nil shakes her head. "It was all in good fun. Besides, he left Paris to freeze half to death in the winter!"  
"She threatened my father too, you know." Legolas speaks up from his seat on the couch.  
The twin sons of Elrond look at each other in surprise.  
"Ada actually backed down too... I think he is now frightened of her power over words."  
Nil smirks, "AND I can threaten the two of you as well so you'd better be nice to me."  
Elladan and Elrohir go quiet for a second, then they shrug and pick Nil up.  
"EL! RO! PUT ME DOWN!"  
"No." Elladan says, he and his brother carrying her over to the window.  
Elrohir laughs, "I think you should cool your head a while." he says before the twins promptly toss Nil out the window, closing it and locking it.  
"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Nil shouts, now locked out. "MARK MY WORDS! PARIS!"  
Legolas frowns, "Paris has a key to the house. If she gets him outside..."  
All three Elves run off to find and delay Paris for as long as possible.


End file.
